Blue Cross High
by Taiyo-chan the Neko Writer
Summary: Trunks really didn't know what his mother was thinking by enrolling him into Blue Cross High.But his views may certainly change when he befriends the Son Twins Goten & Gochi,along with some other memorable characters.Buckle up and hope you dont go insane.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Cross High

**Neeeeehhhhh! Yo, my dearest readers! Ogenki desu ka? I bet your all wondering as to why I'm not updating Little Setsu-chan yet? Welpz…. I am still typing up Chapter 3 as I do this no need to worry. So, to ease up your impatience, I've decided to type up this new story! And if you're asking why I haven't done this sooner…..give me a BREAK! I still have school work I need to do and Exams are coming up! SO HA! Nya~Anyways, I really like DBZ and this story will be sure to be a reader! Make sure to read my profile to read further story ideas I have! And now, Towards our disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I, for the life of me, do not own Dragon Ball Z. (sulks in the Emo corner with ears and tail drooping) However, I do own the plot and the OC's to come! But I still wished I owned it... (Glances toward Toriyama-sama) Oh well! Here goes something! Ichinichi wo! Neeeeehhhhh!**

_Chapter 1: A Really Bad Day_

The sun was shining brightly over the skyscraper buildings as the day winded on. The hissing of the cars as they made their way down the streets of West City. The citizens were marching their way down the concrete jungle, doing whatever business they have to attend to. Children were riding the sidewalks on their skateboards and bicycles. Businessmen talking on they're phones and tourists snapping their cameras at the foreign sights shown. Neighbors from the apartment buildings frequently greeted each other, just enjoying this fine weekend. Yep, everyone in West City was most proudly having a good day.

"_WHAT?"_

…. Except for one.

Trunks Briefs was having a bad day. No, scratch that, he was having a crappy day. It was one of those days that he wished he had stayed in bed and slept the entire time. He would have to if his little sister hadn't streaked into his room and jumped on top of him, asking him to play with her. Trunks could have said no, he wanted to sleep, but then Bulla had used the Puppy Dog face on him. Doe eyes and all. Trunks next few hours were spent playing piggyback with Bulla and serving as her human-sized doll. It wasn't that bad actually; Trunks loved his baby sister to pieces. And it was kind of cute & funny what she would do to his hair sometimes.

That was until his mother made the announcement. Then his day starting turning crappy.

"No. Flippin. Way." he stated defiantly as he crossed his arms. He was wearing a black tank top that hung off his thin frame and a pair of green cargo pants. He was barefoot since he had been taking a nap after playing with Bulla. His cerulean blue eyes were set in a fierce glare, trying to intimidate his opponent.

Bulma just stared right back at him with an equally fierce expression on her pretty face. "Now Trunks, this could prove to be really good for you. It would be a really good idea if you go." she said calmly, trying to calm down her son.

"What kind of good would is there in sending me to high school?" Trunks said irately.

Ah yes, High School. The bane of every teenager's existence. The one place where young people are tor- I mean taught the basic means in getting through life. To become the future leaders of our planet. Yeah right. You see, our dear Trunks have never been to a public school before. All his life, he has been tutored by numerous tutors his mom calls in to teach him. And numerous is a gross understatement.

"For one, you would meet people your own age! All you ever hang out with is Bulla, Me, your Father, your Grandparents or Toma. Secondly, you need **some **kind of stimulation. Live your life! I don't want you to be cooped up in the house all day, doing Kami knows what in that lab of yours! Make friends your age and learn new things! **I** went to high school and I turned out just fine!" she ended her mini speech with a flourish of her hand, a cheery look on her face.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at her as a response. "Mom. You skipped your classes daily when you thought they were boring. Saying that you knew the stuff already."

Bulma grimaced when she heard that. Damn it, she needs to stop telling him stories from her childhood. She _knew_ they would somehow come back to haunt her. And at the worst time too.

"Moving on. You will be going to that school. For your mental health! You need to learn some things that you can't learn by just reading books!"

His glare had come back. "Mom, I know you mean well, but I won't go to that school and be tormented to bits by people I will barely remember. Not now, not **ever**." Trunks complained.

After he finished that sentence, Trunks realized his mistake and clamped a hand over his mouth. He looked at Bulma and noticed some subtle changes in her demeanor. Even though she was still smiling with her eyes closed shut (reminding him a bit of his grandma), he noticed that one of her eyes was twitching. Her smile looked a little strained as she thought over his response. Then she opened her eyes, which had turned into a steely blue and the smile was quickly vanishing and being replaced by a scowl. His eyes widened and he backed away from the furious woman, but realized that his escape was being blocked by the couch. Crap.

"TORUNKSUA VEGETA SAIYA BRIEFS! YOU WILL GO TO THAT SCHOOL AND YOU _**WILL **_LIKE IT! OR SO HELP ME KAMI I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET NOT LEAVING!"

Trunks shivered when he heard that. He could just imagine the kinds of threats that his mother was implying. She could mean she would make sure that every tutor he might have would be hell. Or worse….**SHE **would teach him herself. He cringed at that thought. That would be worse then hell. That would be…. He couldn't think of a place to describe it.

"Y-Y-Yes M-Mam." He stuttered trying to appease her before she started her rampage.

"Oh goody! I knew you would see it my way! Now, I just need to call the school to get the forms. Oh, and then I have to get your uniform! And some supplies!"

The poor boy just watched as Bulma planned out all the things needed if he was going. Man, she had mood swings. Suddenly, a weight attached itself to his back and he nearly fell over from it. He looked behind himself and spotted a bright blue tuff of hair. He figured out who it was. "Bulla, why did you try to break my back in two?"

Bulla giggled as she climbed onto Trunks shoulders. "Silly Onii-chan! That's impossible! You would need something heavier then me to break your back."

'_But you __**are **__heavy, Bulla.' _He sighed a little as he still stared at an excited Bulma.

"Onii-chan? Why is Momma acting so happy? Did something happen?" the four year old asked as she looked over her brothers head.

Bulma turned towards Bulla, hearing her question. "Why yes, sweetie! Something _did _happen! Your big brother is going to attend Blue Cross High School!" she exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

Bulla looked on with wide eyes "Really? Wow, Sugoi! That sounds like fun! Ne, Momma? Can I go to school like Onii-chan too!"

Bulma shook her head as a no. "Sorry, sweetums. You're not old enough to go to school yet. Especially your big brother's school." Bulla made a pouty face at the answer. "But, you could help me and your brother buy some stuff for when he goes."

Bulla squealed in joy while Trunks groaned in a kind of pain. There was no turning back now. He was going to go to this Blue Cross High, either willingly or forcefully. And now he was gonna have to endure a shopping trip that could last for hours.

Yep, Trunks Briefs was having a really bad day.

-_Wow that sounded a lot Better in my head!_

**What the line break said. Oh well, can't do nuttin about it now that I'm done with it! And now, I'm going to try and update this regularly ****along ****with Little Setsu-chan. And I have other projects that need to be done. Kami, I need some aspirin for this. But I'm having lots of fun doing this! See you guys next time for Little Setsu-chan! Make sure to read and review both stories. Sayonara! Neeeeehhhhh! **


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Cross High

**Neeeeehhhhh! Ohayo, my dearest readers! How have you guys been doing? I hope your fine, but let's get to more important stuff! I just love a weekend where there is no work to do. And lucky you guys, I have decided to update my stories and not take naps! (Pats self on the back for determination)And I have decided to do it in the same day, booyah! Also, I would like to thank YukiraKing, Ladylaide, and ii LOV3 TH3 PRiiNC3 for reviewing this story! And to top all of this off, it was my brother's football game last night and he won. So I feel even more pumped about these updates. (Gather's bunches of flowers and throws them at reviewers and readers) Now that all of this is over, onwards to the disclaimer! (Flies away using mystical author powers.)**

**Disclaimer: I swear, by the power of Gray Skull, do not own Dragonball Z! (Listens to the applause of Toriyama-sama and his lawyers) Thank you! Thank you! Wait a minute…. Why should I be thanking you guys? (Lawyers pull out weapons from Hammer space) Oooohhh…That's why….. Neeeeehhhhh? **

Chapter 2: First Day Part 1

This was it. Today was Armageddon. The end of all things as he knew it. Torunksua V. S Briefs was going to high school.

Oh the humanity of it all.

Trunks had been dreading this day ever since his mother had made it known that Friday afternoon. He thanked Kami that it was late that evening and Bulma decided not to do anything as of yet. But then, he was cursing him to hell when he was woken up the next morning by Bulla in a similar way to yesterday, only with much more force. He was sure his stomach was going to bruise if this keeps up. And then after getting reaccustomed to air, Trunks was literally whisked away to what would be known as the Shopping Trip from Hell. And nothing got better when his mother decided to put in the food shopping trip along with the school shopping trip. Trunks was a little grateful that Vegeta was dragged along to help.

He was pretty sure he couldn't single handedly drag the sheer amount of bags they took home that Saturday. What is it with women and shopping?

Sunday was just a smidge better for the teenager. He spent the better part of the day packing his new school bag, staring at some of the things bought. After that task was done, he opted for a little training with his dad. Even though he was a retired martial artist, Vegeta was no slouch. Practically every hit Trunks took he ended up face-planting the wall (and floor) of the training room. In fact, there was a small piece of the wall that was solely dedicated to the imprints his face (or body) has made over the years. Vegeta dubbed it The Wall of Pain. Trunks wasn't amused by it one single bit.

Pretty soon, _too soon_, morning came about and the situation couldn't be held off any longer. It was time to go to school!

….. Now if only Trunks could wake up.

The boy was practically stalling himself as he continued to snooze, even as his alarm clock rang right next to his head. All he did was turn over, his back facing the clock, as he slept on. But that clock _**still**_ kept going and it was really starting to get on Trunk's nerves. So, he decided to permanently shut up the clock. Trunks turned towards the clock, grabbed it, and chucked it towards the wall. The poor, poor clock never stood a chance. The nuisance gone, Trunks sighed softly and snuggled back under the warm covers of his bed. His victory was short-lived as he felt wet and rough like sand paper on his cheek. Trunks groaned in aggravation and swats a hand out to get rid of the object. The object only continued its ministrations to his face and pretty soon the teen had no choice but to open his eyes to investigate. Trunks opened them and looked up into golden-colored cat eyes.

He felt an eyebrow twitch madly. "What, you're trying to sabotage me too?" The eyes only blinked at him and continued to lick at his face. "Argh! Alright, alright, Toma! I'm up, enough with the licking!" Trunks sputtered as he sat up and glared at the creature in his lap. The creature, or Toma, appeared to be a cat. It had snow-white fur that glistened brightly and ebony black stripes going over his back and stomach area. He was about the size of a nearly grown kitten and had a tan colored collar around his neck with a grey gem. Toma mewled and rubbed his head against Trunk's stomach. He kept doing this until Trunks eventually gave in and scratched Toma behind his ears.

"You are s_oooo_ lucky that you are cute or you would end up like the clock." Trunks muttered as he grabbed Toma and placed him on the floor. Toma yawned and stretched across the carpet, making himself comfortable. Trunks smiled a bit at the sight and rubbed at Toma's back, causing him to purr. Toma looked up and watched as his master grabbed a towel and a new pair of boxers, marching to the bathroom inside his room for a shower.

**- It's a Linebreak! Run for it!-**

Trunks stared at himself in the bathroom mirror as he finished putting on his new pair of glasses. It was a little loose, but his new uniform fitted him perfectly. The uniform consisted of a white button down short sleeved shirt that went to hang below his waist and a navy blue tie. Over these items is a blazer jacket of the same color of the tie. Ending the uniform, a maroon blue pair of pants. On the front of his blazer is the logo for Blue Cross High, a double-edged silver colored sword with a pair of pure white angel wings. The rest of the outfit was of his choosing, so he had taken out his favorite pair of black boots and fastened them on his feet. His long waist length lavender hair was pulled back by a series of three, oval shaped, clamp like hair pins to keep it from flying everywhere. His bangs clung to his forehead, a black pair of glasses underneath them.

He kept staring at his reflection, looking for any abnormalities, before nodding to himself. _'Looks good enough to me'_ he thought as he let Toma climb up onto his shoulder and onto his head. As Toma made himself comfortable on his head, Trunks wondered why his cat was so strange. Why did Toma feel the need to hitch a ride on top of his head? ….Meh. He wont question it. His grandfather's cat always rode on his shoulder, so he was used to animals behaving weirdly.

The teen stepped out of his room, but not before grabbing his messenger bag. Before he forgot, he also grabbed a case that was propped up on the wall. It was about as tall as below his shoulder and was wrapped up in light tinted sea green clothes. Trunks trudged down the hallway, ignoring the small twinges of pain as Toma scratched his scalp. He entered the kitchen, finding that both of his parents were already up. "Good morning, sweetie!" Bulma twittered, placing a heaping plate of curry rice in front of him. She also placed a bowl of fish for Toma, who jumped off Trunk's head (much to his relief) to eat his food. "Morning, Mom." He answered as he looked towards Vegeta. "Morning, Dad." "Boy." Vegeta acknowledged as he was too busy eating his own breakfast. Trunks now felt his eye instead of his eyebrow twitch at the nickname.

Vegeta _always_ called someone, whether it be his family or complete strangers, not by their real name. For Trunks, it's Boy when he was in a neutral mood, Trunks if he was in a good mood (that name was a nickname in itself. Easier to say then Torunksua.), and Brat if he's angry. He starts adding in swear words when he's really pissed off at you. Bulma has Woman, Onna, or Banshee. Bulla seems to have better off with Princess, Baby Brat, or Ichigo. Speaking of Bulla, here came the little girl now, walking into the dining area, clutching her white rabbit plushy. Bulla yawned and rubbed her eyes as she climbed up into her seat.

"Goo'Mornin~." She stated halfway into a yawn. "Princess." "Morning, Bee-Bee." Bulla pouts up angrily at Trunks. "Don't call me that, I'm not a bee!" she states defiantly. Trunks chuckles and pokes her in the forehead. "You may not be a bee, but you sure look like one. Yellow every day?" The proof was right there with the bright yellow pajamas she was wearing, the black ribbon keeping her hair off to one side, and the yellow and black polka dotted tie around her stuffie's neck. Bulla stuck her tongue at him in response. "Onii-chan's a big fat meanie head." She muttered. Trunks snorted, amused. "Well, this meanie-head has to get going unfortunately. I'll see you later okay." He promised as he got up from the table, his plate empty.

Bulla looked up from her breakfast sadly as she watched her big brother pick up messenger bag and walk towards the back door. "Onii-chan is going to be gone all day?" she asked, her face a mixture of sadness and opposition. Toma agreed with her and meowed his protest also.

Trunks looked back towards her and ruffled her hair, making blue strands stick up messily in disarray. "That's right Bee-Bee. But don't worry, once I get back home, I'll play with you. Okay?" Bulla didn't look all that convinced and looked like she might cry. Trunks looked at Bulma for help. Bulma saw the look and thought of an idea. A genius idea. She stared at Vegeta through the side of her eye (he was glancing at the exchangement with mild interest) and smiled deviously. Perfect.

"Bulla, dear, don't worry. I'm sure your daddy will be happy to play with you until your big brother gets back home." Bulma waited for the responses that would come.

And she was not disappointed. Vegeta immediately spit out the curry he had been eating, Trunks looked at his mother with various expressions of surprise (and amusement), while Bulla just looked on with such a happy face as if Christmas and her birthday came early for her at the same time. And Toma just blinked as if he didn't care what was happening.

"Really, Papa is gonna play with me today?" Bulla asked happily.

Vegeta wanted to state that _no_, _he will not_, but then he got caught in Bulla's stare. You know the stare that cute little babies use when you tickle them all over and they start to laugh. It was just too adorable for anymore words.

'_God damn it! Must…resist…the cuteness….!'_ But you can all tell what happens next. The power of Cute wins again.

Bulla clapped excitedly while Vegeta sulked in his chair. Trunks turned away and snorted a bit while Bulma giggled. "Have fun with your day guys. I'm sure it will be a blast. Later!" With that, the teen made his way out of the door.

"Isn't this going to be fun Papa? We can play horsy!" Bulla squealed.

"Whoopee." Vegeta mumbled, very much not enthusiastic. He could already tell his day won't go well.

**_-_It's a Linebreak! Run for it!-**

Trunks stared up at the gates of his new school. When he left his home, he had to practically sprint all the way down the sidewalk to catch his bus. Trunks was familiar with the local buses (he's been riding them since he was 11), but the early morning session was packed with businessmen speaking into their phones, teenagers also going to school, parents accompying children, and many other sorts of early morning commuters. The swaying motions of the bus was making his narcoleptic side become prominent, but he stayed awake for he knew if he fell asleep, he would most likely miss his stop.

When he exited the bus and crossed the street up to the place, he didn't expect it to be sooo…. Well big. A line of concrete walls and a set of metal gates made up the entrance to the school. Beyond it was a large three story building with the emblem of Blue Cross at the fore center. A small staircase leading to a pair of oak wood double doors. Behind the first building were several smaller buildings, a few ranging from white to a light blue. A minute cluster of students were still milling around the front entrance, even as the first bell rung, signaling the beginning of the school day.

Trunks stared at all of this in a slight daze as students began to pile into the school building. He suddenly shook his head and entered the building. _'Come on Trunks! Stop acting like a wuss. You can do this.' _With his confidence regained, the boy strode into through front entrance and entered the hallway. He slowed down his stride a bit and took a look at his surroundings. The walls were a white hue with navy blue underlining's streaking at the top and bottom edges. The pearl white tiled floors squeaked as he made his way down. "Now where is the main office…" he muttered to himself as he pulled a map of the school from his back pocket. His mother had made sure he had the map "so you don't get lost on your first day. You wouldn't want that, now would you?".

Trunks was so pre- occupied in studying the map, he didn't pay attention to where he was going until it was too late…..

"OUT OF THE WAY!" a loud voice shouted from further up the corridor. Trunks looked up and quickly dodged to the right as another student blasted past him… on roller blades?

The boy was not alone, right behind him was a blonde girl also wearing rollerblades and a helmet, being pulled along by the male with a piece of rope in her hands. The rope was tied to the boy's waist. The girl turned her head to the side a little and called out "Sorry!" as the two continued down the hallway. Trunks just continued to stare blankly as the pair disappeared down the corridor. He shook his head slightly as he turned away and began walking again. _'What the hell was that all about? And why in the world were they going around on skates?'_ Trunks soon dismissed his encounter of the strange duo and continued on with his search for the main office.

**-It's a Linebreak! Run for it!-**

The two teenagers were still skating when the boy suddenly stopped. The action was too sudden for the girl and she nearly collided into the boys back. "Ack! Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked annoyed with her friend.

The boy laughed when he heard her. "Sorry Berry-chan. But I just noticed something back there." The boy answered. 'Berry' rose a surprised eyebrow at him.

"Really? What? Is it about that guy you nearly ran over?"

"Hahaha! Yeah, I just figured out that I haven't seen him around him before."

"Huh…. Then he must be a newbie." 'Berry' then started to giggle into her hand. "If he is new, then I feel really sorry for him right about now."

The boy agreed enthusiastically. "Yeah! He's going to figure out pretty soon that this school isn't very normal." He stated as he began moving again.

**-It's a Linebreak! Run for it!-**

Trunks sighed a bit as he stood outside of the classroom. After that roller – blading encounter, it took him about another fifteen minutes (_with a side stop to ask a teacher for directions)_ before he was able to find his classroom. Now he was waiting in the desolated hallways until the teacher comes back out so he can introduce himself. Trunks fiddled lightly with the strap to his cloth covered case on his back. He was really glad he was able to bring it here. _'Can't be sure I won't need it for anything.'_

Before he could think any more about it, the classroom door opened and a middle-aged man with short brown hair and brown eyes appeared. "Ah, Mr. Briefs, very nice to see you. My name is Mr. Lendar or Lendar-sensei. Please come in." Lendar-sensei says as he motions the door wider. Trunks nodded silently in understanding, rising off the wall and grabbing his messenger bag and shouldering it as he entered.

Immediately, everything became silent as the classroom as one turned their attention to the apparent new student. Trunks tried to keep the uncomfortableness of being stared at from appearing on his face as he waited for Lendar-sensei to start speaking up. "Now class, I would like to introduce our newest classmate. Mr. Briefs, if you may." Lendar –sensei gestured towards the front. Trunks nodded slightly, walking up so that he may tell his new classmates. " Good Morning. My name is Torunksua Briefs. You can just call me Trunks for short. I hope that we all get along together." He stated with a small bow. Inside, Trunks wanted to gag at how he sounded right there. So _meek._

Immediately after, questions began to be rapidly exchanged from the student body.

"Hey, what school did you go to before here?"

"Do you play any sports?"

"Briefs? As in Bulma Briefs?"

"Your real smart, right?"

"No way! You're her kid?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He had a hard enough time dealing with the question session, but that last one made his cheeks flush a dark red color. _'Maybe I shouldn't have walked in here.'_ He thought as about half of the class population looked intensely at him. For his continued sake, Lendar-sensei decided to have mercy on him and stopped the vocal harassment. "Alright class, that's enough. You may ask him questions when class is over." He said sternly. The students reluctantly settled back down into their seats, allowing Trunks to regain his personal space bubble. Lendar-sensei nodded his head in satisfaction. "Alright, now let's find you a seat, Mr. Briefs." He looked around the classroom until he spotted a spare desk near the windows. "Ah yes. There is one right by Mr. Son. Mr. Son, could you raise your hand?" Lenard-sensei asked. A few rows down the front, a single hand shot up excitedly, waving around in the air.

Trunks followed the hand and looked down towards the owner. He saw a boy around his age. He had spiky, shoulder length, ebony black hair that was pulled back by a white hair tie. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, the color nearly untellable, and his face was set into a happy, excited grin as he looked back towards Trunks. He looked like someone who was constantly cheerful. As their eyes met, Trunks felt something tickle in the back of his mind. _'He looks…. Familiar.'_ He thought to himself. He left the thought in the lower recesses of his mind to contemplate on for a later date as the long haired teen walked down the aisles towards his new desk. When Trunks reached it, the black haired boy smiled even more brightly and gestured to the empty seat in front of himself.

"Hiya! This is gonna be your seat from now. Hope you like it." The boy said, his eyes twinkling in mirth. Trunks nodded slowly, uncertain of what to make of the boy. This action seemed to be enough for the messy haired teen, as he smiled a bit and turned his attention back to the lesson. Trunks set his messenger bag and case down on the floor, taking out a notebook and pencil from inside the bag. He looked to the teacher and thus began his first day.

**- It's a Linebreak! Run for it!-**

"Wheeeee! Papa's a horsie! Getty up!"

"I am not a horsie! Now GET OFF OF ME!"

"Horsie's don't talk! So you can't talk!"

"What are you – Gah!"

He was seriously going to kill the woman. Drag her onto train tracks and watch her get hit by a train. Have her get attacked by rabid dogs. Any sort of torture for what she started. When he had heard that the boy was going to a "public school", he didn't think much about it. So what if his son was going to be stuck nearly every day with a bunch of annoying teenage brats. Nothing effecting him(accept for that **Kami awful **Shopping Trip from Hell) But it seemed Bulma thought of it as a big deal, even though she claimed to despise her own school years once upon a time. But now, (oh now!) he understood the full extent of the decision. 

Trunks was going to be gone for the entire day. And Bulla needed a playmate. And his wife had so _cleverly _suggested the idea of Bulla playing with him, and at such a time there would be no room for argument. So now he has to be the one to stay and play with Bulla. A four year old who had the energy of a squirrel on soda and the persuasion (cuteness) of a rabbit. Now Vegeta wondered how is it the boy dealt with Bulla and not lose his mind.

"Yeah! This is fun! Keep going pa – Uwaaahh!" Bulla suddenly lost her balance and grabbed for something to hold onto.

The closest thing being Vegeta's hair.

"Hey, what – OW! OW OW OW OW! LET GO OF MY HAIR! DAMN YOU ONNA!"

Somewhere in the numerous Capsule Corp. labs, Bulma sneezed.

"My, where did that come from?"

**-It's a Linebreak! Run for it!-**

Trunks was unaware of his father's torment at the hands of his baby sister. In fact, he really wasn't aware of anything at the moment. It has been exactly two and a half hours since he started his new school.

And now he was absolutely bored.

He was more awake during his first hour during his first class, English. It was very interesting as to how the teenagers tried to answer the questions, never did speak with other fourteen year olds.

….. Damn it, he just admitted his mother was right. Try not to do that again.

After that was Studio Art. Better than English, but not by a large margin. But still very much better. The teacher, Ms. Sachi, was a strange one. She was a vibrant woman in her early thirties, with frizzy brown hair with brighter edges and crystal green eyes. Her outfit looked as if she was meant to be born in the seventies and had the attitude. Also, her clothes was splattered with bits and patches of paint. She loved the prospects of anything related to nature oriented and took the time to preach about the glory of the earth and how just by picking up a paintbrush you can create happiness. After a few minutes of the babble (when you get over the shock of how _fast _she talked) you are able to ignore her rambling. Strangely, an auburn haired girl with a pink shirt instead of the standard white was eagerly listening to Sachi-sensei. And now finally, the next class was Math. More precisely, Algebra. The teacher, Mr. Hogan, was just…. Was just an absolute bore. His voice was so emotionless it made Steven Hawking sound cheery. And with his slicked back black hair combined with hard icy blue eyes, it made you wonder if he ever smiled.

Now Trunks felt utterly bored. He remembered reading about the jist of this from a textbook he found in his grandfather's library. And even if that was years ago, this was now an unpleasant review. He yawned into his hand, his eyes drooping a tinge. He was feeling sleepy, he wasn't used to waking up at early times. And even when he did wake up, he still felt non-rested. Trunks was just not a morning person. His eyes benignly slipped close and he fell away into the realm of unconsciousness…

"Mr. Briefs." A stern, monotone voice was heard. Trunks eyes flashed open, startled, he lifted his head and looked around. Hogan-sensei was standing in front of his desk, his face set into a scowl as he glared at Trunks. A few of the students were snickering in the background, while the rest of the class was watching in fascination.

"Mr. Briefs." Hogan-sensei began. "It appears as if you know this subject well enough to sleep in it. Maybe you wouldn't mind solving the equation on the board, would you?" the adult pointed in the direction of the white board, where a complicated looking equation was shown. Trunks blinked a bit, looked at Hogan-sensei, before shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "Okay." He agreed and stood up from his seat, cracking his neck. All eyes were on him as he made his way down runway. He stopped in front of the board and studied the question. It was based on the linear equations and functions, with a series of variables. Trunks glanced back at the man and slightly smirked.

This will be fun.

" The problem shown here is 2y – x/6 – 4 = 0. What you may need to do is change the x into a 1 and place that x next to the function. Once you have that, you need to multiply all sides of the equation by the reciprocal of the fraction, 6/1." He wrote the steps down on the board and continued. "With the equation (6/1)2y – (1/6)(6/1) = 4(6/1) in play, you multiply, the fractions canceling each other out, creating 12y – 1x = 24." The class was steadily being surprised at the ease their newest classmate was solving the problem. Wasn't he just sleeping a few minutes ago?

"However, in this stage, you see that the 12y is in the front, when 1x is supposed to be. So you switch the numbers to create -1x + 2y = 24. But the x is negative, you need to divide all the sides by -1 and your final answer is x – 6y = -24." Trunks turned around and smiled slightly. "Is this correct, sensei?" Hogan-sensei colored a bit and coughed into his fist. "Um- Yes, that is correct, Mr. Briefs. You may go back to your seat now." Trunks nodded and went back down to his seat. He yawned again and propped up his head in his arms on his desk. He was asleep within minutes.

Nobody else bothered him for the rest of the class.

Behind Trunks, the black-haired boy from before smiled brightly.

**-It's a Linebreak! Run for it!**

"Hey~. I think you really need to wake up now."

"Moooommmm…. I don't want to wake up now. Go away."

"Huh? Mom? Well, I don't see myself as the motherly type. But okay! I'll be your mom!"

Wait, what the f-!

Cobalt eyes snapped open and a head of lavender hair bolted.

"Oh good, you're up!"

Trunks blinked his eyes blearily and looked around. The classroom was nearly empty, with only a few students seated leisurely in the desks. He blinked some more when he heard faint laughter from his right. It was that same black-haired boy with the white ribbon in his hair, laughing silently into his hand. Narrowed eyes bore into wide ones. "What do you think you were doing." He asked in a calm voice. The boy stopped laughing tilted his head to the side questingly. "Hm? Oh, I was just waking you up. You would have missed lunch then." Pale eyebrows rose up. "It's lunch already?" He said as he fixed his glasses absentmindedly. The other male nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah! You slept through the whole class like a rock. I'm really surprised that you never woke up again. You must be a really heavy sleeper. Like, really heavy."

And the teen continued to babble on ,gesturing wildly with his hands. Trunks was surprised he hadn't stooped for air. Oh, wait, there he goes. While he was imitating a scene with his right hand, the boy was unaware that Trunks was slowly getting up from his seat, taking his lunch with him. He only noticed when Trunks passed him and strided to the door, his case still curiously situated on his back. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?" The white ribbon haired teen turned around to follow Trunks out of the classroom. "To go eat. And please do not follow me."

"But-!"

"I said no please!" Trunks bolted out of the door, ignoring the surprised shouts he garnered from behind him. He really just wanted to be alone and eat his food in peace. And they did not include being talked to death or a question magnet. He started jogging lightly and stopped completely when he reached an empty hallway. He sighed a bit and ran his hand through his pulled back hair. "Thank Kami that there is nobody else will be over here." He muttered to himself. Trunks stopped in front of a metal shut door at the end of the hallway, turned around to see if anyone saw him, and opened the door. A winding concrete staircase stared back at him, ending at another door at the top. He entered and wrinkled his nose at the musty scent present in the air. _'Nobody must really come up here.'_ He pondered silently. He ignored the smell and made his way up the steps, his feet echoing periodically.

When he opened the door, Trunks breathed in slowly the crisp August air, his nerves being soothed over. The sun brightly hung in the sky, scarce clouds making their way across the cerulean landscape above. Trunks walked over to the old metal gates, separating him from the air. The rooftop gave him a clear view of the metropolion West City. Car horns continuously sounded on the cross roads below and citizens milled about on their daily business. A soft smile curled at the ends of his lips, his mind content at the peace provided. A small yawn escaped and Trunks blinked slowly at it. "Why am I so sleepy? Stupid waking patterns, messing me up." As long as he was here, he might as well take a nap, right. And no, he was not being lazy, thank you very much. He walked to the center of the concrete rooftop and set himself down, stretching his arms. He removed his glasses and took of the carrier case, setting the items beside his head. (But not too close. Don't want to break them.) Trunks breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly, his wakefulness already leaving him…

A hand clapped his shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Eyes wide open, Trunks felt his breathing rapidly pick up. Was he about to be assaulted? And on his first day too? His fighting instincts kicked in from years of training with his dad. So he did the most logical thing of someone in his position. Trunks grabbed the wrist of his unknown assailant, gripping it painfully . Pulling his right fist back, he punched the person right in the face . Trunks felt slightly smug at the feeling of small bones crunching underneath his fist.

"Hey wait a – Owwwww!" That voice sounded familiar.

That was when Trunks got a really good look at his supposed 'attacker'. "Whoops….."

**-It's a Linebreak! Run for it!-**

" 'hat weally 'urt!" was the indignant cry.

As it turned out, when Trunks looked behind him, he found out his 'attacker' was the same boy who he kept running into over the course of his day.

"Sorry." Trunks sulked. It wasn't _his_ fault the idiot decided to sneak up behind him. People shouldn't do that. "Just be glad I didn't punch you so hard." He added, staring at the blossoming red bruise across the other teen's nose.

"That makes me feel better." The boy muttered, pulling his hand away. But then he began laughing lightly. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have decided to be all ninja-like on you,huh?" Trunks stared at him blankly. "You're a dumbass, do you know that."

The boy blinked but then continued laughing. Harder even!

Trunks sighed. "Why are you even following me up here? If you want to ask me questions like the rest of them, then no thank you." He asked, wanting all of this to be done and over with. The boy grew a thoughtful look and rocked back on his heels slightly. After a moment, he grinned. "Because you interest me."

"Huh?"

Trunks had to keep down the surprise in his voice. What did he just say? The black-haired teen nodded. "Yeah! I could tell from when you first walked into the class, you would be a very fun person to be around. So that's why….." A hand was extended in the lavender-haired teens face. "…. I want to be your friend!"

"….You just got punched in the nose by a person you have barely known for a couple of hours and you want them to be their friend?"

"Yep! What's so hard about that?" Maybe it was the smile he gave him. A really simple smile that held no ill intent, just a pure simple idea. Or maybe it was the still nagging feeling at the back of his mind, but Trunks smiled also. "Alright, I guess we can be friends." He said slowly, grasping the other male's hand.

"Awesome! I don't think we were properly introduced, by the way. My name is Gotenari Son. Call me Goten!" the newly name Goten stated.

"My name is Torunksua Briefs. Call me Trunks."

Little did these two know that this would be the start of a very long and odd relationship.

**(Stares at word count with unblinking eyes)** **Holy Shit~. This may be the longest chapter I have ever typed on this website. But any way's, holy cow. I did it! I actually completed the second chapter to Blue Cross High! And two of the main characters have finally met up. And awww.. such a cute expression of friendship I just wrote. I can't wait to write even more for this story. Neeeehhhh! And oh yeah, I should explain Trunks interpretation of character.**

**My Trunks has been practically home schooled his entire. Ever since he was about seven, he would have teacher's sent to his home to tutor him in ordinary school subjects. However, most of them don't last long, due to him outsmarting them and his general snarkiness. From these experiences, he has become a bit anti-social and doesn't know how to act with people his own age.**

**But don't worry, I have a feeling that Goten will fix that right away.**

**Secondly, I am putting up a new Little Setsu-Chan and Hetalia Meets Wikipedia: Italy late tomorrow evening. Look out for it! **

**Next chapter, we meet two other main characters. Goten's twin sister, Gochi, and an elder teen who will help them in all their misadventures.**

**See you next time! Sayonara! Neeeeehhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Cross High

**I lied. I absolutely lied. The new updates didn't come last Saturday. It came this Saturday. Nya! I know I'm a horrible person who got all of your hopes up for new updates and crushed it! What with my BAT testing going on, loads of projects and tests due, and the fact that I'm moving contributed to me not updating in weeks! Please forgive me! (Begins crying hysterically into hands) But now I'm okay. I'm all settled into my new house, where I can here my Grammy snoring from the couch. (Stops crying immediately) Also, I hoped you all liked my 'A Very Gundam Halloween' one-shot. It was very fun to write. But enough of that now is the time for DBZ. Today, two new characters are introduced and the friendship is official. And now, it's disclaimer time! (Twirls away like a ballerina)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. However, I do own all the numerous oc's and plot points that occur. But for now, I don't own DBZ. (Picks up Cheez and begins drawing out new OC's for Blue Cross High) Read and review people! It's the only way you'll be getting anymore out of me. Ichinichi wo! Neeeehhhh!**

Chapter 3: First Day Conclusion

Goten and Trunks stayed like that for a few more seconds before Trunks pulled his hand away. Right then, a low guttural sound echoed around the rooftop. Trunks looked around surprised. "What was that?" he asked. He turned his eyes to Goten, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"He he." He chuckled nervously. "I guess I'm a bit hungry. I haven't eaten lunch yet." Here the black haired boy slumped down. "But I forgot my lunch." The longhaired lavender raised an eyebrow at that, an amused smile curling at his lips. "Really?" Come to think of it he was getting a bit hungry himself. "Well, isn't that a problem. Lucky for you, I haven't eaten lunch yet so I could share with you." Goten perked up immediately.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. Trunks nodded. "Sure." _'What's the harm anyway?'_ he silently thought to himself. "Whoo! All right! Thank you, Trunks!" Goten exclaimed, reaching out towards Trunks for a hug. The boy stiffened a bit in the hold. He tried to keep down how uncomfortable he was. _'Calm down, Trunks. He's not_ _doing_ _anything bad or at least partially irritating.' _ "And besides. This just shows that you're cool under all of that stiffiness."

Here, the patience was dismissed and annoyance made themselves known. "Goten." Trunks stated calmly.

"Yea-OW!" Goten reached over and clutched his head. "Why the heck did you hit me?"

"Because." That was all he gave before sitting down on the concrete rooftop. Goten grumbled under his breath as he sat down as well. "You just like to hit me, don't you? First my nose" he pointed at his red nose "and now my head. What next, my arm? "

"It will be if you don't hush and eat." Trunks pushed a meat bun in front of Goten's face, waving it around. Goten stared at the treat transfixed.

"Okay!" the boy exclaimed, grabbing the food and beginning to munch on it. Trunks just stared at how fast his (_new friend?_) ate the food. He stopped his staring and began on his own portion.

**- It's A Linebreak! Run for it! –**

After a semi-eventful lunch period, in which Trunks smacked Goten a total of three times for reasons including talking with his mouth open(_so much spittle…._), trying to steal his food, and making fun of his long hair. Though Trunks gained retribution when he pointed out that Goten's hair is not very short as well and reached his shoulders.

Goten flew into a speech about how his hair was very manly that even with a hair tie he makes it even more manly appearing. He was ignored and stopped after five minutes of talking. But then he just started talking about another subject. This made Trunks a bit amazed about his short attention span.

Then the bell for the end of lunch sounded. Trunks sighed in relief.

Never has he had to deal with someone so forever cheerful and the persistency of a mosquito. But even so… he enjoyed it. Goten just had this sort of aura to him that made it very hard to stay made at him. And it was made all the more better since with his new friend; he doesn't have to worry about going through these next four years by himself.

'_Speaking of Goten.'_ He glanced over at Goten's face, particularly his nose. '_I should probably get his nose checked out.'_ "Oi, Goten."

Goten looked up. "Hmmm?"

"You should really go to the nurse's office and have that nose checked out." Goten looked down at his nose. It had lost some of its blotchy redness, but was now turning an unpleasant new color. "Huh, I guess I really should. Goten poked his bruised nostrils and winced painfully. "Ow."

"Don't do that." Trunks advised him, grabbing his glasses, along with his bags, and standing up. "Come on, I'll walk you to the nurse's office." He walked towards the door but then stopped to give Goten a look. "You do know where the nurse's office is right?"

Goten stood up quickly and puffed out his chest in confidence. "Have no fear, my dear new friend! I know every nook and cranny of this school like the back of my hand! So you won't get lost with me! Now let's go!" And with great flourish, The Son boy launched himself into the stairway, his loud, rapid footsteps echoing in the air.

"Wait for me!" Trunks followed after the eager brunette, making sure not to trip himself.

"Holy- GAH!"

Like Goten just did. And it sounded like he landed on his head…

Trunks face palmed. "Good Lord…"

**It's A Linebreak! Run for it! – **

"How did you manage to trip four steps from the floor?"

"I'm just that good?"

Trunks rolled his eyes as Goten laughed at his joke. Trunks was currently supporting Goten by his shoulder, as after that fall, Goten at the moment was as coordinated as a fly. "Are we close to the Nurse's office yet?" he asked. Goten looked around and hummed. "Uh, yeah. Yeah we are! It's just around the corner here."

Trunks nodded and walked a bit faster towards the edge of the hallway. Goten groaned beside him, muttering something about his poor, aching head. Trunks shook his head, but couldn't help the amusement he felt. When they turned, they were met with an oak wooden door and glass window, with the logo for first aid plastered on in a bright red color.

"Well this is probably it." Trunks said dryly.

"Hey Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Yes?" he waited for Goten to continue.

"Are you always so snarky? 'Cause I gotta wonder how long you do it."

Trunks twitched. "Goten. Shut up."

Goten shrugged as best as he could with one arm, going silent. Trunks pushed the door open and led the injured boy into the room. The office was of a light color scheme, with cream colored walls and white floors. On each side of the walls were five sets of beds for the patients. One or two carts filled with medical supplies are on standby for anyone who may end up here. Trunks led Goten inside first, making sure he didn't trip again. "Hello? Is anybody in here?" he called out.

A crash reverberated from the small office to the right. "Don't worry!" a male voice called out. "I'll be out in a minute! Ouch!" a figure appeared in the window.

"Who was that?" Trunks blinked at the shadow in the doorway.

Goten smiled. "That's Tanner."

The office door busted open and a frazzled looking teen stepped out. He was older than them, at about 16 years old, with silver colored hair that was kept up in a high ponytail. His eyes were a dark gray, thought they sparkled with energy and confusion. He wore the uniform pants, but he wore a long sleeved white button up shirt and a lab coat tied around his waist.

There was a piece of machine wiring stuck in his hair, which he idly swiped off._ (Trunks, the machine lover he is, wondered what kind of project he was working on)_. The new person wore a bright smile as he greeted the two younger boys. "Welcome. How may I help you?" He then blinked in confusion as he recognized one of the people in front of him. "Goten, why are you here?" he asked, a hint of worry on his face.

Goten scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um-I missed you Tanner?" Tanner raised an unbelieving eyebrow before looking at Trunks. "Do you know why he is here?" Trunks blushed a bit, looking to the side in embarrassment. "I kind of… accidentally punched him in the nose."

Tanner blinked a bit, staring at Goten's bruised nose then back to Trunks. "Punched him in the nose?" Trunks nodded slowly.

Then Tanner started to chuckle softly. "Goten, what did you do to make him want to punch you?" Goten pouted. "Why do you automatically think it was my fault?" he asked. Trunks rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Because it _was_ your fault, dumbass."

"Why are you two being so mean to me...?" Trunks twitched slightly in pain as Goten whined right next to his ear. _'Hello, Mr. Headache. It is so very nice to meet your acquaintance. Oh no, please stay, __**I insist**__.'_

As they bantered at each other, Tanner watched them with a small happy smile. He could already tell that these two wouldn't be forgetting each other any time soon. But for now, he clapped his hands once to get their attention. "Well, I guess I should help you out, shouldn't I? The nurse is out doing errands and even though I'm an assistant, I can be of enough help." Tanner gestured to one of the beds in the back. "Let's get that nose fixed, Goten."

Goten nodded eagerly and detached himself from Trunks' hold, nearly tripping on his feet again. He sat down on one of the beds, swinging his legs idly. Tanner turned and whispered to Trunks. "Is he hurt anywhere else?"

Trunks nodded. "He tripped while going down the stairs and fell on his head."

Tanner's forehead creased. "How far up?"

"Four steps high."

"How did he manage to do _that_?"

"I have no idea. Ask him." Trunks made a move for the door, but then he paused and hesitantly looked back at Goten. "I'll come over later and visit you if your still here." He said quietly. Inside, he was cursing himself for acting so shy, sounding like he's scared of being rejected.

Goten looked up at him and slowly smiled at him. "I'll look forward to it. See you later!" Trunks nodded in confirmination, yet he could feel his shoulders un-tense in relief. He really didn't know why. He was just an over-enthusiastic brunette he just met today and punched in the nose.

Tanner looked up from where he was examining Goten's nose and nodded at Trunks direction. "Good day….uh?" Tanner trailed off uncertainly.

Trunks stared and suddenly remembered that he had not given Tanner his name. "Oh. It's Trunks. Trunks Briefs."

Tanner nodded at that. "My name is Tanner Robito." He informed, smiling lightly.

Trunks gave a wane smile and left the office. "Bye you two."

"Bye!" two voices chorused as he left the small, sterile, cream colored room.

As he walked away, he could here them talking.

"Okay Goten. It doesn't appear to be broken, but it has a lot of swelling. And with that head injury, you may have to stay here for a while."

"Really? Awesome! Does this mean I don't have to go to class?"

As he walked, Trunks began thinking. _'Maybe this school wont be so bad after all.' _

**It's A Linebreak! Run for it! –**

"Where the _hell_ is he?" A feminine voice cried out indignantly.

The students lounging in the hallways looked up and immediately knew not to mess with the figure ahead. A young girl student walked down the hallway brusquely. She had dark ebony hair that reached an inch below her shoulders, pulled back by a pink ribbon. She wore the standard uniform for the girls. A white button up blouse underneath a long sleeved navy blue blazer, the logo of the school on the left side of her chest. A low thigh length black was also present, brushing against her knees as she walked. Able to find a loophole in the school rules, she was able to wear a pair of black tights under her skirt. White ankle socks and brown flats were adorning her feet.

Her dark chocolate brown eyes flitted across the hallways as she searched for a certain someone.

"Kami damn it! Where is he? He said that he would be waiting outside the classroom door." The female muttered to herself. Oh yes, she was in a very irritated mood. Her brother had gone AWOL on her since first period and didn't even bother to let her know. Now, this may all prove to be little justification, but this girl is known to have a very short temper. And if you value your well-being, you did not get her angry. Never. Never-ever-ever.

She then sighed. "He had better not have gotten himself into trouble again."

Suddenly, she collided with another body in the halls and fell down onto the floor.

'_Ouch'_ she thought as she sat herself up on her elbows.

"I'm sorry are you- wait Goten?" another voice sounded.

The girl looked up and found she had bumped into a male student. He had light lavender colored hair that went down a few inches above his waist and was pulled back by a bunch of metal looking objects. Sort of looked like clamps, except without the little clips. His eyes were a dark sapphire blue and his face held a bored, albight concerned look in it. The most weirdest thing about him, besides his hair (though she shouldn't be talking with her spiky mess), was a large case that was strapped to his back. The girl idly wondered what kind of instrument he played until the rest of the boy's statement caught up with her.

'_Goten? He said that right? Yeah he did. Why is he looking for him? Did he do something- wait. He called me Goten. He thought I was him. A __**boy**__.'_

The girl bristled up in anger. "Do I **look** like a boy to you?" she yelled.

The long-haired boy's eyes widened and he whispered a soft "Oh crap…"

**It's A Linebreak! Run for It! –**

It was finally the end of the day. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, stretching his sore leg muscles. The rest of the school day had been pleasantly good to him. After leaving Goten and the junior named Tanner in the Nurse's office, he went off towards his next class, since lunch had already ended.

His next class had been Biology, with Mr. Chambers, a broad-shouldered African American from America. It has been said across the school that he had a very unique sense of humor. Mr. Chambers was very prone to making jokes about different subjects ranging from pop culture to complicated biology topics. Many students have a hard time keeping up with this man.

Then, there was World History, with Mrs. Enwall. She was a plump woman with a medium stature and wore a large beige coat with BC printed across the back in thick blue letters. Mostly they did notes with her. Really long notes. Notes that make you want to fall asleep right then and there. But she was still pretty nice to her students. She welcomed Trunks as if he was a long lost relative.

Now the school day was finally over. At least until the next day. Trunks gathered up his messenger bag and case before heading out of the classroom. Waves of students traveled down the halls, hurrying their way out of the pri- I mean building of education. Yeah, let's go with that.

Trunks rummaged through his pants pocket and pulled out his map of the school. "Now, I know that the Nurse's office was around here somewhere." He muttered to himself as he looked over the paper. He did promise Goten he would come and visit him once he had the time. But Fate seemed to have something else planned for him. He suddenly bumped into another body and sent it colliding to the floor, along with his glasses. Trunks fumbled around, muttering a small curse under his breath.

"I'm sorry are you-"A wrath of spiky black hair met his eyes when he opened them. Even though his vision was a little blurry (stupid glasses) he recognized that hair instantly. "-wait Goten?" He rapidly blinks his eyes and tries to clear his eyesight.

"Do I **look** like a boy to you?" Except that voice. That was not his voice.

Trunks squints his eyes a bit. The image begins to become a little more clear. Black hair, brown eyes, pink ribbon…Wait pink?

'_Goten wears a white one, not a pink one.' _He thought as he warily looked the person further. When he did, he noticed some _aspects_ of their body. His eyes widened as he realized the mistake he made. "Oh crap…" He was screwed.

"Well?" the girl snapped, glaring at Trunks from the floor. Trunks shook himself out of his thoughts. "Sorry." He bent down and offered her a hand. "I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you okay?" The girl stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and pulling herself up.

"It's alright, I guess." She muttered as she grabbed her backpack, and after a moment, took Trunk's glasses off the floor and gave them back. She smirked lightly "I think it's best for everyone if you keep this on, dude."

Trunks took them back gratefully. "Sorry. I didn't mean to mistake you for a guy. I thought you were someone else and all I saw was your head." He explained. She nodded. "Yeah, I heard." The female put one hand on her hip and asked "So, what is it you want from my brother?"

Trunks blinked "Come again?"

The girl sighed impatiently "My brother, Goten. You said his name earlier. Have you seen him anywhere? I've been looking for him all day." She crossed her arms huffily.

Trunks looks, really _really _looks, at her and can automatically tell the family resemblance. They have the same face structure, but her face is softer looking, she's thinner, and her hair is more tamed. Also, he noticed the tights that were not pants at all and the skirt covering them. But with all of those, it was really hard to not notice the resemblance.

"So have you seen him today?" the girl asked again.

Trunks scratches his head. "Well, the last time I saw him, he was in the Nurse's office for a bruised nose."

"WHAT?" Trunks has to cover his ears to avoid them being blown off. "How did that happen? Who was the one who put him there? Who!" The female looked about ready to fight somebody. Her fists clenched open and closed by her sides. Her eyes were narrowed in a fierce glare. Which idiot was it who hurt her brother? Who was it so she can smash their face in. She had a vague feeling telling her she was over-reacting, but she just tells it to shut the hell up and ignores it.

Trunks knew that he was going to possibly regret saying this. He will but he just couldn't help it. "Er- I might have…" he stated slowly, glancing at the girl.

She froze and turned to him. "What?"

He flinched when that glare turned on him. Yep, he was definitely screwed.

**It's A Linebreak! Run For It! -**

"Thanks for everything Tanner!"

"Just make sure you don't get into any more trouble."

"I got it, I got it. Say goodbye to Ms. Lanthrof for me too!"

"No problem."

Goten walked himself out of the office, waving goodbye to Tanner as he did so. It had been a really good day for him. He made a new friend at lunch, he spent half of his classes napping (partly due to his injury and the other from laziness), and he got to eat some really nice candy.

Goten contently sucked on the cherry red lollipop in his hand. Ms. Lanthrof always had the best lollipops. As his mind wandered off to another subject, and he didn't care that the others looked at him weird, he began to skip happily down the hallways.

He had a friend! A really cool new friend! He really wasn't able to make many friends since he lived so far away and his classmates mostly lived in the city. It also didn't help that he was deemed weird by most people. Sure, he had Tanner, his sis, and Ms. Lanthrof, but it was really nice to meet a new person.

Goten turned around the corner and froze at what he saw.

His sister was dragging his new friend by his ear. And she looked really angry.

"Oh boy." He muttered. That really did not look good. Not at all. He walked down into the raging warpath that his sister was on. "Sis! What are you doing?"

'Sis' looked up from where she was yelling into Trunks's ear. "Bro! When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now." Goten shrugged and grinned at the other male. "Yo, Trunks. How's it hanging?"

"Just peachy." Trunks growled from his hunched over position. His ear was starting to turn an unsightly shade of red from 'Sis' holding it so fiercely.

'Sis' looked between the both of them. "Wait a minute. Goten, you're cool with this dude? But didn't he hurt you?" She sent a particularly nasty glare at her prisoner.

"Sure… Make me the bad guy." Said captive prisoner as he returned the glare with his own. Goten, sensing the atmosphere taking a downturn, stepped in.

"Hey now, lets all calm down." He pleaded, waiting for them to turn their attention to him. "It looks like we got a little misunderstanding. Sis, let me explain what really happened."

So Goten told the story of him and Trunks meeting, the inpreceded punch, the agreement to be friends, and all the way to them separating at the nurse's. Afterwards, 'Sis' just stared blankly from one boy to the other. Then she did something very surprising. She started laughing.

Both men watched in disbelief as she doubled over, clutching her stomach in mirth as she continued to laugh. She then released Trunks's ear and gave him a hardy pat on the shoulder. Trunks stared at her as she walked back to Goten. The girl leaned against Goten's shoulder, still laughing. Goten eyed her a bit warily.

Then she did something very unexpected. She reached over and Gibbs smacked Goten in the back of his head. And she was still laughing.

"OW!" Goten reached over and clutched his head. "Why do you people insist on hitting me in the head? I could get brain damage, you know!"

"That would be an improvement." Trunks said to himself, smirking slightly when Goten gave him a glare. The girl stopped her laughing, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Geez, that was funny." 'Sis' eyed the boys again, smiling broadly. "You two are real safety hazards." An indignant 'Hey!' and a snort of disbelief was her answer. She walked back to Trunks and stuck out her hand.

"I believe we got off on the wrong hand. My name is Gochihina Son. But everybody else calls me Gochi." Gochi stated. Trunks took her hand and shook it. "My name is Torunksua Briefs. Trunks is just fine." Gochi nodded. "Gotcha. Sorry about the whole pulling on your ear while ranting into it thing." Trunks reached for his ear as if feeling a phantom pain. "Guess I didn't know everything about the situation." She reached behind herself and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed.

Trunks nodded and turned his attention to Goten. "Are you okay now?" he asked, glancing at the bandages on his head and nose. Goten waved him off. "Ah I'll be fine. I've taken harder hits. But you still hit really hard."

Gochi nodded sagely. "Listen to him. I'm sure a few bonks on his noggin isn't going to do very much damage."

"Why are you all turning against me…?" Goten crossed his arms and pouted. But then he grinned and slung an arm over Trunks's shoulder. "But that's okay."

Gochi swung her arm on his other shoulder. "Yeah, it's all good."

Trunks looked between them, thinking very hard. "Why do I get the feeling that I won't be shaking you two off for a long while?" he questioned.

"'Cause your not!" was the twin responses. Trunks shook his head bemused.

"Whatever. Anyways, it's time for me to go. I have to catch my bus." He said, shouldering his messenger bag more comfortably. Goten and Gochi nodded their heads rapidly.

"Yeah. We have to catch our ride too." And together, the three of them walked out the front doors of the school. They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. And as they walked they were all thinking on similar terms.

'_This is going to be an interesting school year.'_

**It's A Linebreak! Run For It! –**

Trunks jumped off the bus and watched as the automaton drove down the pavement, away from him. He hummed lightly as he walked the cobblestone pathway to his home and grabbed his keys. He ushered himself in and called out "I'm home!"

"Welcome back sweetie!" Bulma's voice answered. He didn't have time to brace himself before he was swept up into a suffocating hug.

"Mooooommmmm….." Trunks called out, embarrassed. Barely home for a few seconds and he ends up being near choked by his mother.

"Oh! Sorry dear." Bulma released her son, him staggering back a few steps. "So how was your day? Did you have a good time?" And even though you couldn't see it in her face, you could just tell that she was actually saying _'you had better liked it or else.'_

Trunks blinked and thought about what he has seen and been through. "It was fine." He replied slowly.

Bulma clapped her hands in glee. "Excellent! I knew you would like it.(That's a lie) Now I wont have to worry about looking into any more schools for you." She drew Trunks into another hug, although softer. "I'm really glad you like the place."

Trunks smiled and hugged her back. "Thanks, Mom."

Bulma drew herself up. "Well, I have to get dinner ready. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen." She began walking away but then stopped. "Oh yeah. You might want to check on your sister. She's been asking for you all day."

"Really? Where is she then?" he asked.

"I believed you are looking for this."

Trunks turned around and stared. The teen considered pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The sight before was just too impossible.

Right there was his father and his sister. But that isn't the crazy part. Vegeta looked like he had a fight with a paint carton and lost. Splotches of yellow, red, blue, and orange were scattered across him, contrasting drastically with his dark clothing. A frilly yellow apron was haphazardly strewn around his neck, resting at his side. Vegeta was near fuming as Bulla wriggled in his arms, wanting to get to her older sibling.

"_This_ belongs to you." He stated as he dropped his daughter into his son's arms. Trunks had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from giggling. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to wash off." With that, he stalked off in search of a bathroom. Trunks wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw a small white patch where hair usually was on his dad's head. He looked at his giggling sister. "What did you do to him, BB?"

Bulla giggled. "We had lots of fun! Papa and I played tea party. He was with Mr. Snuggums and Captain Greeny! Papa really didn't like his apron, saying it was di- me- ning. Onii-chan what does that mean? Then, we used the paint, I made a lot of pictures but Papa got dirty really quick! Then we played piggyback! It was fast! And!- And!"

"Whoa, slow down there Bee-Bee." Trunks calmed her down. "We can talk about our days in my room."

Bulla nodded excitedly. "Yeah! What about you, Onii-chan? Did you have a good day?"

Trunks smiled at her. "It was good."

**(Drops to the ground and throws hands into the air) THANK YOU LORD! I didn't think I would be able to finish this in time! Do you all know how hard it is to type when you have a very limited time!**

**Anyways, I have to make this goodbye short. It's bedtime and Christmas is tomorrow. I wont be updating till after Christmas. Do not worry, I have the other chapters done. So I'll see you guys later. Merry Christmas!**

**Ichinichi wo! Neeeeehhhhh!**


End file.
